


Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aparentemente Reimei es de Nabari no Ou, F/M, M/M, No tengo idea de dónde saqué ciertos nombres, Out of Character, así que asumo que son OCs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A veces dejar a las almas artificiales a cargo de los cuerpos falsos de algunos shinigamis no es la mejor opción.





	Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 10 de agosto de 2009.  
> Reto "In Fraganti" de la comunidad crack-and-roll en LiveJournal.  
> Subido con el fin de archivarlo.

**-Ah... Como que todo está un poco más tranquilo ¿no?-  
  
-Sí... Pero eso no quita el calor...-  
  
-Mejor ni hablar de eso...-  
  
-Cállense...-  
**  
Rangiku, Tōshirō y Renji estaban descansando en la casa de Orihime. El calor era inmenso durante esa temporada y ni siquiera los ventiladores portátiles y abanicos de papel alcanzaban para mitigarlo.  
  
 **-Que asco... Estoy toda pegajosa... Y estas dos tampoco ayudan mucho...-  
  
-¡Matsumoto!-  
  
-Jeje...-  
  
-¿No quedó sandía?-  
  
-No capitán, Orihime dijo que a la vuelta traería muchas más pero por ahora... Nada-  
**  
El peliblanco soltó un gruñido de molestia y continúa abanicándose. Desde que le habían pateado el trasero a Aizen y sus secuaces hacía ya seis años no había tanta actividad de hollows; eso al principio sirvió para reconstruir la parte de la Karakura real que había sido destruida, modificar memorias, seguir buscando capitanes para los puestos vacíos y agradecer de haber tenido la ayuda de una antigua espada con sus amigos.  
  
Pero aún así eso no quitaba que se hiciera monótono (aunque se agradecía no tener el papeleo de aquellos tiempos).  
  
 **-Pobres almas modificadas ahí dentro... Se deben de estar aburriendo...-  
  
-Creo que la pasan mejor que nosotros, no están a temperatura ambiente así que están frescas como lechugas-  
**  
Los tres miraron con algo de envidia los contenedores de lo que a primera vista parecen dulces. De inmediato, sonaron sus teléfonos.  
  
 **-¡Capitán, hay hollows en el sector norte!-  
  
-¡Al fin algo de acción!-  
**  
Todos dejaron a las almas modificadas en su lugar, saliendo a acabar con esos hollows, pero ellos no parecían muy contentos que digamos...  
  
 **-Oh genial, yo tan fresco que estaba allí dentro...-  
  
-Chicos yo dormiré un rato-** Dijo arrastrando las palabras en un tono bajo una voz.  
  
 **-Bien, haz lo que...-**  Unas manos le ennegrecieron la vista  
  
 **-Vamos a divertirnos mientras él duerme-  
**  
Shiro, que actualmente ocupa el gigai del peliblanco, notó algo raro en la voz y en el tacto de Raimei pero no le dio mucha importancia. Se dejó guiar hasta la cama de la joven pelinaranja y dejó que ella lo besara y le acariciara, al fin y al cabo, no era muy seguido los momentos ‘privados’ que tenía con su novia.  
  
Ella notaba algo raro, como si no fuera el cuerpo que no estuviera acostumbrada a ocupar, pero sus instintos hicieron que abandonara rápidamente esa incomodidad.  
  
_-_ Minutos después _-_  
  
 **-Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan, gracias por ayudarme a cargar con estas sandías-  
  
-No es nada Inoue, para eso estamos-  
**  
Los tres estaban aprovechando los fines de semana de todas las maneras posibles, desde ir al parque de diversiones hasta visitar la playa, e incluso probaron un invento de Urahara que convertía el agua en helado con una rapidez sorprendente. Ahora estaban acompañados por los tres shinigamis que se la estaban pasando bien (al menos cuando estaban ellos presentes) y decidieron llevar una buena dotación de frutas para comer durante los dos días restantes.  
  
 **-Inoue ¿puedes abrir?-  
  
-Sí, espera un poco Kurosaki-kun-  
**  
Orihime buscó las llaves y abrió, al entrar, vieron a una dormida Matsumoto que lanzaba un ligero ronquido de cuando en cuando.  
  
 **-Matsumoto-san, despierte-  
  
-Quiero dormir un poco más...-** Dijo algunas cosas más pero no se lograron entender.  
  
 **-Matsumoto-san, hemos traído sandías-  
  
-Sí, sí...-  
  
-¿Dónde están Renji y Tōshirō?-**  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Volvían luego de una agotadora batalla, se habían tomado un pequeño descansito tomando un poco de agua (seguro que el vendedor no echaría de menos unas tres botellitas) y decidieron pasar por la ventana.  
  
De repente, escucharon unos ruidos en la habitación. Un pequeño gritito ahogado y corrieron a ver si todos estaban bien; corrieron la ventana...  
  
 **-¿¡Que rayos...!?-  
  
-Ay Dios…-  
**  
Los tres quedaron anonadados ante la escena: Un pelirrojo sin camiseta besaba el cuello de un atado Hitsugaya –que tampoco tenía camiseta y cerraba fuertemente los ojos- mientras metía la mano descaradamente en lugares no apropiados.  
  
Al mismo tiempo se abrió la puerta y dejaron ver a otras tres personas en un mismo estado.  
  
Al grito de las chicas, los amantes se separaron con cara de asustados, Ichigo sacó a sus amigas y cerró la puerta haciendo un golpe seco con la misma, sin haber notado que los verdaderos shinigamis estaban en la ventana.  
  
 **-No sabía que Hitsugaya-kun tenía esos gustos...-  
  
-Ni yo que Renji tiraba para ese lado...- ** _-Aunque lo suponía-_ **  
**  
 **-Pero estamos todos de acuerdo en que respetamos los gustos de todos ¿no?-**  
  
Orihime e Ichigo asintieron. Pasaron unos segundos de tenso silencio –interrumpidos solo por los ronquidos de Rangiku- y se abrió de golpe la puerta. Un chico de pelo blanco corría hacia el sofá a despertar a la mujer que dormía en el mientras un capitán y dos tenientes caminaban con cara de enfado y de sorpresa.  
  
 **-Oigan esperen, si no estaban ustedes en los gigais... Entonces...-  
  
-¿Ni Hitsugaya-kun, ni Rangiku-san ni Renji-kun estaban en los cuerpos falsos?-  
  
-Esperen un momento, ¿eso significa?-  
**  
Los seis miraron a ¿Hitsugaya? que intenta despertar a la mujer.  
  
 **-Oye, despierta, Raimei, Raimei despierta-  
  
-Um... Que no soy Raimei tonto, soy Ren... Déjame dormir...-  
  
-Oh, no… Díganme que no es verdad…-  
  
-¡Arg que asco, soy un chico!-** La voz de Renji, resonó por todo el lugar.  
  
Una explicación no vendría nada mal.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Luego de que las cosas se calmaran, pudieron entender todo: Renji y Matsumoto habían tomado por equivocación la gikongan del contrario, haciendo que Raimei estuviera en el cuerpo del chico y viceversa; con respecto a la escena, Shiro y Raimei admitieron ser novios pero al no tener un cuerpo propio tenían que aprovechar los momentos como esos.  
  
Después de prometerles un cuerpo propio a la pareja y volver a entrar en los gigais, todo pasó con relativa normalidad. Cuando estuvieron todos acostados, Tōshirō fue a observar la noche en el tejado.  
  
Un poco más tarde, alguien lo abrazó por detrás y le besó el cabello. El capitán suspiró.  
  
 **-Era una buena excusa ¿no?-  
  
-Sí... Pero no creo que aún sea tiempo-  
  
-Um... ¿Se lo tomarán bien?-  
  
-Ya los escuchaste-  
  
-Shiro-chan...-  
**  
Unos labios suaves y pequeños acallan a esa persona.  
  
 **-Si te digo que no hay problema, es porque no hay problema ¿de acuerdo?-  
  
-Perdón, perdón…-  
  
-No contestaste-  
  
-Sí capitán-  
  
-Es una bonita noche ¿no Renji?-  
  
-No tanto como tú-  
**  
Ambos sonríen y siguen planeando como decir que, a pesar de haber sido por equivocación, lo que vieron era la realidad para ellos.


End file.
